flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Unisonus
Unisonus is an uncategorized spell. Description Unisonus is an extremely powerful Lost Akehura that involves one person unifying two different elements or spells to create a much larger and stronger one. It can be done under certain conditions by normal Diviners where it is their last resort or by sucking in other elements by Dragon Diviners from other Dragon Diviners. It is unclear how powerful this spell can become but in the case of Dragon Diviners, it can save them from life-threatening encounters. Unlike most other regular Diviners, they do not lose this ability even after it is used once. Regular Diviners lose the element they absorbed after the attack is used, but the attack itself does not drain a Diviners (or Dragon Diviners) Akehurian Power and in fact amplifies it, making them all stronger for it in the end. Spells Scalding Bloody Knives * A variant on Terrance Flamel's normal bloody knives, it combines Jerico Ziote's own Fire Dragon Diviner Akehura with his own Blood Akehura. It is extremely powerful and capable of even damaging Jerico, who uses fire all the time. Shadow Flame Cloak * It is a defensive and offensive ability that Jerico acquired while fighting Terrance Flamel for the first time. By absorbing some of Terrance's excess Shadow Akehura, he was able to cover himself in a cloak that form fit his body with flames infused in it. By instinct, Jerico was able to force the Shadow Flame Cloak to extend his reach to grab someone else and try and stop himself from skidding through trees. The Shadow Flame Cloak can be used in the same way to extend his reach and attack enemies farther away from him. He could probably use this technique to change the Shadow Cloak's form but not to the same degree that Terrance would be able to. Claw of the Shadow Flame Dragon * Jumping into the air, Jerico makes two fists, dragon fire emerging as small boosters, propelling him forwards. Flying towards the enemy, he covers his feet in the Shadow Flame that he was so accustomed to, whirling around and slamming his feet into his opponents. Frostbite * Shu freezes any wounds the enemy has, causing much pain. Any blood visible would be frozen as well.This slowly lowers the health of the enemy. Bleeding Scratches * Blood claws extend from Shu's hand, forming long, thin and sharp claws that are easily two times Shu's height. Metal is form to be cut and thin, while blood is used as a medium to stretch the metal such as it doesn't break. Frenzy * In this mode, Shu is almost unstoppable. She loses most of her humanity to her dragon senses, and her attacks grow more powerful. However, both allies and enemies can be hurt. However, she does know her limits and is able to control her senses when she wants to. Her eyes turn a golden yellow when this move is used. Frenzy V.2 * Shu once again goes into a frenzy. Her attacks are more powerful and are lethal, and there is a chance of Shu actually attempting to eat her enemy. Shu acts more feral, more like a true dragon, and has shown little kindness to her enemies and allies. Her eyes turn a golden yellow when this move is used. Burraku Denki: Ketsueki Kesshō * Combining the blood that she absorbed with her own black lightning, Hotaru can throw bladed projectiles covered in a mix of the two elements. Burraku Denki: Buraddo Bureido * Once again combining both the blood she stole from Terry and her own black lightning, she can generate long and sharp blades of blood from her wrists which are instantly covered in the black lightning. To sustain the blades and keep them shattering, she needs to constantly generate her own blood into the blades. She does not like to use this attack for long because of that reason, draining her own power very quickly. Trivia * Unisonus means "Unison" in old Latin. Category:Akehura Category:Lost Akehura